One Piece Q&A
by zyzman
Summary: Help Luffy and the others by asking random questions.
1. A Hungry Beginning

One piece Q&A

I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eichiro Oda

It's not my fault if I spoil some things in the manga.

Please, ask mostly things you read in the manga because I'm still watching the anime.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luffy, wake up." Ussop shakes the unconscious Luffy.<p>

"Where are we? Is there any meat?" Luffy asks while getting up from the sandy beach.

"I don't know if there is anyone else here. All I know is that this island has a small wooden shed close to the beach with food and water all the things you need And I only remember that we were on our way to an island known as 'Treasure Island" and then we appeared here!" Ussop cries. Luffy looks around, until he spots something strange.

"Hey, what's that bottle over there?" Luffy asks, pointing to a bottle buried halfway in the sandy beach.

"Oh. I've never seen that before." Ussop replies.

Luffy gets up, dusts his pants off and walks over to the bottle. He opens it and shakes out the thing inside.

"Hey, it has a note in the bottle." Luffy says.

"Really? What does it say?" Ussop asks.

"If you want to get to "Treasure Island" and find your friends and ship, you will need to answer questions. They will come in bottles just like this one. If you answer them truthfully, you just might get a reward." Luffy reads aloud.

"WHAT?" Ussop shouts.

"Where is all the meat on this island?" Luffy moans, plopping down onto the ground.

* * *

><p>So the characters are in terrible pain here. If you could ask some questions in the review section, that would help the One Piece characters. You can tell me what you want to give the crew (like if you put 'ship' you choose what part) like meat (for Luffy!) or Franky or whatever. Honestly, you can give them some fresh underwear if that's what you want! (you can also be very mean and not give them anything)<p>

So, please ask at least 3 questions to any character you want! Lets say you ask Sanji something, he will appear on the island to answer your questions(he stays there). Please help the One Piece characters to get off of this island!


	2. A Day Full of Questions

I do not own One Piece, Mr. Oda owns it.

Sorry for it being so bad, really... I'm new here.

* * *

><p>2 days later…<p>

"Hey Luffy when do you think the letters will come?" Ussop asks Luffy.

"I don't know. I didn't see any today." Luffy answers as he opens the refrigerator and looks around for some meat.

"Luffy do you think we will ever see Franky and the others?" Ussop asks, sighing.

"I don't know myself". Luffy answers, sitting down.

The door opens slowly…and Sanji comes out!

"Sanji! Your finally here I never thought I would ever see you again!" Ussop cries. He ran up to Sanji.

"What is this place, Luffy?" Sanji asks.

"Well, we just came here and found this weird hut. After that a bottle came in the sea and had a message saying that if we answer some questions then we can leave this island." Luffy explains.

"You mean this kind of bottle?" Sanji asks and takes out a bottle with a note in it.

"Yeah that's the kind of bottle we are looking for!" Ussop exclaims.

Sanji opens the bottle.

"Here's the first thing :

"Sanji, will you bake a cake for my birthday?" from YamiKokoro.

"Sanji how would you feel if you were surrounded by okamas?" from Starbell Fairy.

"Would you kill yourself for Nami?" From zyzmans little brother.

"Would you make a series about yourself called One Pie? Why?" From zyzmans little brother (again)." Sanji read aloud.

"You're saying that if I answer all of these questions I can get some good things like some food?" Sanji asks.

"Yeah" Luffy replies.

"Well, the for the question about me baking a cake "I would love to but I don't have anything that I could bake it with here on this island"" Sanji says.

"For the one about me surrounded by Okamas I would hate it, Mr.2 was already a huge problem" Sanji answers.

"But what if the Okamas turned into beautiful women in bikinis?" Ussop asks.

"Beautiful women wearing bikinis! I would love to!" Sanji cheers as his eyes turn into hearts.

"Anyway Sanji, go on! I want my meat!" Luffy points out.

"OK, so the next ones are if I would kill myself for Nami-san and if I would make a series about myself called One Pie and why" Sanji reads the questions.

"I would kill myself for Nami-san, of course, and I don't have time to make a series about myself. It's because I'm a pirate" Sanji answers.

"Where is the meat?" Luffy yells, getting impatient.

Suddenly, a big piece of steak falls out of the sky.

"My meat!" Luffy shouts happily.

And at that moment the door opens again… and Nami comes in!

"Nami-san!" Sanji cheers and his eyes turn into hearts.

"What happened? Why are we here? Where's Robin and the others?" Nami booms with questions.

Luffy explains what happened.

"Wait do you mean this kind of bottle?" Nami asks.

"Yeah. You also have one!" Luffy points out.

"Yeah, it has some questions" Nami says.

"What kind of questions ?" Sanji asks.

"Listen carefully… Would you rather kiss Sanji or Ussop?

Would you rather kiss Ussop or Chopper? How would you feel without money?" Nami reads out the questions.

"why are almost all your questions about kissing ussop or someone else?" Luffy asks.

"well in the first question I think I would rather kiss Sanji. And the second one I would rather kiss Chopper, but for the third one it's pretty obvious that I would feel horrible!" Nami points out and suddenly 3 beri appears on the floor Nami jumps out to get it.

While the doors open slowly… and Robin Franky, Zoro, Brooke and Chopper appear in the hut.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Franky asks.

"This is a interesting island." Robin says, looking around.

"Are there any sweets here?" Chopper asks.

"Franky! Robin! Chopper!, Zoro! Brooke! What are you guys doing here?" Ussop asks.

"What do you mean? We've been here for quite some time. You see that dirt area that used to be a forest but then we used it to build this small hut and build a speed boat to explore our surroundings" Frankie explains.

"And we found some weird questions in a bottle, do you want to see them?" Franky asks.

"What you also found a bottle like the rest!" Ussop shouts.

"Yeah. I got only one question here it is…how would you feel in a world with no cotton candy? I mean what kind of question is that I would go crazy with just the thought of no cotton candy! ahhhhhhh!" Chopper goes crazy

"And I got four." Robin says.

"What are they?" Luffy asks.

"They're just too embarrassing." Robin says shyly.

"Come on!" Ussop encourages her.

"fine the questions are… if you were a full fledged master of the Rokushiki Style would I prefer the most? And the next one is What will you do next after finding the Rio Poneglyph? And the next one is If you were a Kung Fu master, what would be you most preferred style? And the most embarrassing one is what would I think if I were a nun? The answers are…if I were a Rokushiki martial artist I would chose the Sei Mei Kikan style of fighting, and what will I do after I find the next poneglyph I would try to find more interesting archeological things, and if I was a kung-Fu master I would choose the zhen ying zhao style. That's it" Robin says

"Hey what about the nun one?" Zoro asks.

"Fine. I think that if I were a nun I would live a sad life." Robin rushes the sentence.

"Oh yeah! I'm next!" Franky cheers.

"Ok, go on" Sanji says.

"How would I feel with pants, do I want ship parts to upgrade the ship." Franky says.

"And the answers are… If I had pants I would lose so much Style! Oh yeah! And I would love new parts to our ship!" Franky points out

"Well, my question is what would I do if I played the Tuba? And my answer to that is that I would love it but I don't have lips haha bone joke!" Brooke laughs.

"Well I guess my turn is now" Zoro says

"the questions are, do I cut my own hair, and how would I feel if I were a okama?" Zoro says.

"And the answers are, no I don't cut my hair who would do that?" Zoro exclaims.

"But Zoro, I saw you the day before we came here using your sword in to hair cutting style!" Ussop points out.

"That's stupid a hair cutting style!" Sanji laughes.

"I'm gonna kill all of you someday…" Zoro mumbles.

"Go on, Zoro, I want my meat!" Luffy shouts.

"Fine if I were an okama, I would just be an okama swordsman and later in my life commit suicide." Zoro says.

"Oh, me next!" Luffy exclaims.

"You have a bottle?" Nami asks.

"Yeah, we both found some bottles in here just now on the table." Ussop says.

"My questions are…would I eat broccoli or cauliflower? How would I feel if I were drunk? And do I know what a 'carrot' is?" Luffy says.

"You have such easy questions!" Ussop complains.

"My answers are… What the hell is broccoli or cauliflower?" Luffy says.

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?" Everybody shouts.

"Yeah I don't. Anyway I don't know what a carrot is, either." Luffy says.

"AGAIN?" Everybody shouts.

"Yeah, but why does everybody make up these weird things? Also the next answer is I don't know but if you gave us some beer I might be able to answer." Luffy says.

"My turn." Ussop says.

"I have only one question and that is to tell a story about a giant turtle and a tiger."

"oh no! More stupid stories!" Sanji moans.

"Not again." Nami moans along with Sanji.

"Ok here it goes… There once was a turtle that was very small and one day I came there and gave him a baby tiger to keep him company… a thousand years later the turtle was huge and the tiger was small! So I came back there and I slaved the turtle for it's meat" Ussop lies.

"But Ussop wouldn't you be dead if you did that? I mean one thousand years and the tiger too and also the turtle." Robin says.

"Ehh I need to mind my own business hehe." Ussop runs out the door.

"Well, we did not get anything but for that meat and 3 beri" Sanji says.

"What meat? I don't see any." Franky says.

"LUFFY YOU ATE IT ALL!" Everybody shouts angrily.

"Yeah, it was tasty." Luffy says, confused. Everybody moans.

* * *

><p>I am sorry Starbell Fairy I did not understand what you meant when you asksed those questions but I hope you like his and also I skipped the Ussop spell thing because I did not understand what you meant with that a spell caster? I did not want to ruin the real answer please tell me what you meant. Also sorry guys that this is so bad and that it took so long... really I'm sorry i did not have alot of time<p> 


End file.
